It's Gravitation!
by Akira Strife
Summary: This is just a bunch of mini stories of different events with the Gravitation cast! There mainly for humor but I may stick in some romance in there. R&R no flames, and the first chapter has to do with Shuichi waxing! standard YxS, TxM and HxA


Akira: Okay I am bound and almost 100 sure that Shuichi, WAXES HIS LEGS! So, in honor of one of my favorite anime of all time, I decided to write a fic about it! It will feature most of the cast of Gravitation and I may throw in some of the Gravitation songs sung in the anime to spice it up. In case anyone asks, I've seen all 13 episodes of Gravitation plus the two OVA's and the deleted scene all in Japanese with English Subtitles! Is there an English version? Anyway!

Shuichi's waxing habits

Chapter 1 Confession of a teenage singer

"Glaring one way…" Shuichi was humming his favorite song once again while doing his every day bathroom routine before work. Glaring Dreams was his favorite song because it was only finished because Yuki Eiri, the love of his life, insulted it. Yeah, you heard me, insulted it. Yuki insulted Shuichi more times then he cried. Which is a lot. Idiot, moron, whiny, annoying…whatever Shuichi is doing often pisses Yuki off. But then again, Yuki's the type that 'insults' the one's he loves.

Knock-Knock

"Who's there?" Shuichi asked as he finished up with the razor.

"Don't be stupid, how long are you going to take?" Yuki called from the other side of the door. He was only wearing a towel signaling he wanted a shower.

"Yuki!" Shuichi chirped opening the door, "I'm all finished."

Yuki looked past Shuichi's smiling face to the bathroom behind him. A razor was sitting on the edge of the sink, shaving cream was all over the bathroom and hair was in the sink. Yuki raised an eyebrow at Shuichi and pushed past him. Shuichi managed to nibble the side of Yuki's ear before he fully entered the bathroom.

"You jerk!" Yuki cursed whipping off his towel, threw the towel at Shuichi and shut the door before Shuichi could see anything.

"Have a good shower Yuki!" Shuichi chirped skipping off to his room and changing into his orange hoodie and brownish green shorts. Still skipping, Shuichi made his way to the kitchen and made himself some toast. After about fifteen minutes he could hear Yuki's voice.

"Bring me back my towel!" Yuki ordered. Almost instantaneously, Shuichi changed into his dog suit, ran and grabbed the towel with his teeth and burst through the bathroom door, dropping the towel at Yuki's feet. Yuki picked it up and patted Shuichi on the head. Shuichi's eyes sparkled. Yuki began drying himself off, Shuichi's eyes still fixated on him.

"What?" Yuki questioned without turning around.

"Yuki's is so…. big!" Shuichi spoke still starry eyed. Yuki sighed. He turned around, picked Shuichi up by the collar and dropped him outside the bathroom.

"That's what happens when you enter puberty," He said shutting the door in Shuichi's face. Shuichi began to scratch at the door.

"Why is Yuki so mean to Shuichi? Why can't Yuki just tell Shuichi he loves him?" Shuichi spoke, continually scratching at the door, wanting back in.

"Because Shuichi continues to talk in third person, driving Yuki MAD!" Yuki snapped at the last word. Shuichi whimpered and crawled back into the living room.

Yuki didn't say anything but as he was drying his face he realized something. Starring at the sink he began to wonder where all that hair came from.

'He barely grows a beard… but there's so much hair!' Yuki then it dawned on him. He wrapped the towel around his waste and ventured out of the bathroom. He walked into the living room and sat beside Shuichi on the couch, who was now currently out of his dog suit and watching TV. Shuichi didn't suspect anything, knowing that Yuki always loved watching the news for some odd reason. Yuki slowly lifted his hand up and placed in on Shuichi's kneecap. Shuichi was doing mental back flips and loved when Yuki touched him. He rested his head against Yuki's shoulder. Yuki began moving his hand up and down Shuichi's leg. He then stood up suddenly, causing Shuichi to fall over.

"Yuki?" Shuichi questioned as Yuki turned and gave him _the look_. (Definition of

'The look': the standard look Yuki gives people that creeped Aizawa out).

"You Idiot." Yuki spoke, "You shaved your legs didn't you?"

"Of course I did Yuki!" Shuichi chirped, "It makes my legs all nice and smooth! It also makes them look a lot cleaner! You should try it Yuki!"

"What _else _do you shave?" Yuki asked, already guessing what the answer is from past experiences with Shuichi.

"Well…" Shuichi began poking his fingers together, "This is the first time I've actually 'shaved' per say…"

"What do you mean the first time?" Yuki spoke crossing his arms.

"Well…" Shuichi began averting his gaze from Yuki, "…I wanted to try shaving to feel the difference…I normally wax! That's why my leg's may feel a little bit rough…"

Yuki just continued to stare at Shuichi. He didn't say a word and left the room.

"BUT BUT YUKI!!!" Shuichi called racing after him, "I DO IT FOR YOU!"

----

"So when did this all began?" The woman asked as Yuki sat in the chair.

"I'm not sure. All I know is…" Yuki spoke shutting his eyes, "The kid's weird."

End 

Akira: Well that was interesting wasn't it? If you didn't figure it out, Yuki's talking to his 'shrink' at the end. I had a discussion with my friend who gave me the Gravitation anime and we both agreed Shuichi waxes his legs. So that is where this story came from. It's not that great and I hope to add more too it someday but for now it's just a mini story. I know I'll probably get barked at by flamers but this is my first Gravitation fic. R&R! I was thinking about making another one (chapter 2) called 'Shuichi's waxing tips' but I don't know. **  
**


End file.
